Hot for Tutor
by SomethingLover217
Summary: Fleur can't understand a word of what Hagrid says in Care of Magical Creatures class and is in danger of failing.  Luna thinks she has a solution to Fleur's problem.  Rated T for some femslash in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Harry Potter I do not. The series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The plot of this story belongs to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The Beauxbatons students walked into the Great Hall, fashionably late as usual, as every female Ravenclaw inwardly groaned. No boy in the school would look at them when the gorgeous French girls were sitting at the end of their table.

"Michael, dear, eyes above the neck," Padma Patil scolded her fellow forth year Michael Corner.

"Hmph!"

"Oh, Padma, let him be. They are quite beautiful, especially that Fleur Delacour. I suspect her parents fed her pincelmuffs when she was a baby. They rid your thoughts of troubles so you don't get worry lines."

Padma looked up from her meal. Luna Lovegood was always spouting some sort of nonsense, but this was even more odd than usual. Padma didn't mind, but Michael always made fun of the blonde, and it was just so uncalled for.

"You know what, Luna?" Michael started. "You should go ask her. Get to the bottom of the mystery, you know."

Luna smiled, mistaking Michael's snide remark for encouragement. "Good idea! I'll go ask now." She gave Padma a sly smile and practically skipped down to the end of the table where the girls from Beauxbatons sat.

Padma knew Luna admired Fleur for her courage, especially since the first Task. She had more than a sneaking suspicion that admiration of the student had turned into a bit of a girl crush. She tried to read Luna's lips to see what she was saying to Fleur, but it was no use.

Padma waited until that night in the common room to ask Luna what happened, and she found herself excited for her friend. Not many people outside Ravenclaw House would talk to Luna, and Padma hoped she would at least find a friend in the foreign student.

"So how'd it go with Fleur?" she asked.

"Oh, just great!" Luna exclaimed. "She's actually really nice. When I asked about the pincelmuffs she said she's actually one quarter veela. I wonder why I was picking up on that. Doesn't veela magic usually only work on men? Anyways, we started talking about other magical creatures, and she actually asked me to tutor her in Care of Magical Creatures. Apparently, she can't understand a word Hagrid says, so she's falling behind in class."

"Oh, I didn't realize Hagrid spoke some exotic language unknown to mankind that no one else can understand. Or is your perfect little friend just too good to try and actually listen during class?" Michael spoke up for the first time.

"Michael, you've got to admit Hagrid's a bit hard to understand, even for us," Padma replied before turning back to Luna. "So then what happened?"

"Well, since I have such a wealth of knowledge on creatures thanks to my father's articles in _The Quibbler_, which I can only assume Fleur already knows, I agreed to tutor her. I'm trying to get Professor Flitwick to give us permission to go into the Forbidden Forest, and hopefully we can start this weekend, and get together twice a week after that."

"Get together, huh?" questioned Michael in that nudge, nudge, wink, wink kind of way all the boys in his year had mastered.

"Merlin, Michael, you're such a pervert!" Padma exclaimed, throwing a pillow at his head. She called to her best friend Lisa Turpin across the room, "Hey Lisa, I'm going up to bed, want to come?" before walking to the fourth-year dorm to get ready for bed, Lisa a few steps behind her.

Michael followed soon after Padma, but Luna stayed in the common room until well after midnight thinking. She thought about pincelmuffs, the Forbidden Forest, and most of all, Fleur. Something made really Luna excited to see her again. She was just so pretty, and funny, and nice, and fun to talk to….

NO! That couldn't be why. Luna was simply happy to be helping Fleur in Care of Magical Creatures. Yes, that had to be it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there it is I hope you liked it! I just thought of this pairing and since there was only one story for it I thought I'd write another. **

**This is my first story so please tell me how it did! R & R! If you have any ideas for the rest of the story put them in a review and I'll see if I can work them in!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Here's the second chapter you've been waiting for! I want to thank everyone who's read the first chapter, because it means a lot to me for people to like it since this is my first story.**

**I do have one bone to pick with you. Out of almost 40 people who read chapter 1, two reviewed. It doesn't take that long to do and I have it set up so you don't need an account to review, so please just do it. Reviews are fuel for my writing. They make me want to write for you, so please, if you want this story to continue, take ten seconds to review either chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

Fleur was confused. "I mean, it was certainly nice of Luna to offer to help me in care of magical creatures. And she's a third year, so she must be very smart if she can understand the seventh year curriculum."

But something didn't seem right. Why would the Ravenclaw girl be nice to her? All the other girls at Hogwarts hated anything and everything that had to do with France, Beauxbatons, or Fleur. Well, there was no point questioning it. If Luna was going to be nice, Fleur would be nice right back.

Now, if it was Wednesday night, and their first lesson was on Saturday, that gave Fleur three days to try and teach herself something so Luna wouldn't think of her as a helpless idiot who couldn't – or wouldn't – learn anything for herself.

Pulling her _Monster Book of Monsters _out of her bag, Fleur turned to page 163: Strouts. All she had understood in today's Care of Magical Creatures class was that strouts were the topic of the day. Everything else that had come out of Hagrid's mouth had sounded like gibberish thanks to his gruff voice. Of course, Fleur had nothing against Hagrid, he was just hard to understand. She began to read.

_Appearance_

_Strouts are commonly mistaken in the muggle world for squirrels. With their brown fur, small bodies, and bushy, it is easy to see why the creatures can blend into the forests of the muggle world so well. The easiest way to tell the difference between a strout and a squirrel is their eyes. While squirrels have brown or black eyes, all strouts have huge blue eye almost twice the size of an average squirrel's._

"Zat sounds like Luna!" Fleur chuckled to herself, turning the page.

_Magical Abilities_

_A strout is to the magical animal kingdom what a metamorphagus is to mankind, except its powers only work when it is threatened by another creature or human; wizard, witch, muggle or otherwise. When this happens, a strout can easily use its defensive powers to morph itself into_

"What?" Fleur exclaimed. "Morph eetself? What does zat even mean?" Fleur had thought reading the information would make her less confused, but it just made even less sense. Also, she'd never even heard of a metamorphagus, so how was she supposed to imagine what it was like when an animal "morphs"? All she could hope for was Luna being able to help that weekend.

Packing up her school supplies and putting them into her bag, Fleur realized she was the only student left in the common room of the Beauxbatons carriage and all the other girls had gone to bed already. She glanced at her watch. Two o'clock in the morning! Growing continually angrier with herself, Fleur wondered how on earth she had managed to stay up that late.

Cursing herself for being so oblivious, Fleur shook her head. If she didn't stop staying up until the early hours of the morning, her grades would drop even more!

"Alzough, zat would mean spending more time with Luna," Fleur mentioned to herself excitedly before catching herself. "In a student/tutor relationship of course," she added.

Fleur knew she had to focus. Madame Maxime had been very clear: focus on school, focus on the second task, focus on staying healthy and getting a good night's sleep every night. Fleur had broken all of her rules tonight, and she couldn't let herself go on like that. Luna was her tutor. That was it. Just maybe, they could be good friends, but nothing more.

Maybe.

**A/N: Alright I know that chapter was short and badly written, but I promise the next one will be better. I just needed a filler chapter so I could do what I wanted with the next one.**

**Also, I want your ideas! Even if they're totally crazy, they just might work, because let's face it, this pairing is kind of crazy. Leave your ideas in a review and I'll see if I can use them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to update but I was on vacation, and then the internet was out, and now I've got back-to-school craziness. Hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly and do something about my profile page now.**

**Thank you to all who read the first two chapters and please remember to R&R!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

On Saturday morning, Fleur woke up to an enormously tall woman standing over her bed, shaking her awake.

"Time to get up, mon cherie!" Madame Maxime sang. "I 'ave beeg news to share!"

Fleur flopped out of bed, brushed her teeth, and combed her matted hair until she looked somewhat presentable for 7 o'clock in the morning.

She thought through her timetable for the day: breakfast at eight, meet Luna at eight thirty outside Hagrid's hut, lunch at noon, spend the rest of a beautiful day stuck inside studying for NEWTs, despite them being over half a year away. Merlin, she hated homework.

When she walked into the common room she sat down next to her friend Cecile and counted heads. Twelve. That meant three were still asleep, or at least making themselves presentable. As they trickled in, Fleur joined a conversation with Cecile and a few other girls.

"So what do you think the big announcement is?" Emilie Auclair, Fleur's best friend, asked in French.

" I don't know, but it must be important if she got all of us up on a Saturday morning for it," Fleur replied with a yawn.

"Yeah. Maybe we're going to –"

Cecile was cut off by the sound of her headmistress's voice, which carried over the whole room. "Bonjour, my lovelies, I'm glad you all got out of bed zis morning. I 'ave an announcement to make, which I found out about only last night, from Professor McGonagall. For ze last night before we leave for Christmas break, Dumblydoor 'as put togezer a Yule Ball."

The quiet girls suddenly began giggling, whispering among themselves, and, mostly, shouting questions at Madame Maxime.

"But 'ow are we going to get ball gowns?"

"Does everyone get to come?"

"Can we bring dates?" Some girls chuckled at that one. Hortense was always going from one boyfriend to the next, and being in a coed school this year instead of the all-girl Beauxbatons Academy certainly did not help her boy-craziness.

"Girls, Girls, settle down!" Madame Maxime called. Once everyone did, she continued her speech. "Yes you can bring dates, Hortense. Colette, fourth through seventh years are invited, but zey are welcome to bring dates from lower years as well. And to all of you, since I know you're all wondering, zere will be a trip to 'Ogsmeade een two weeks when you can all go to ze dress shop. Any more questions?" No one raised their hand or said anything. "Good. Well, off you go! Enjoy your Saturday!"

* * *

><p>As the sixteen French girls left their carriage for breakfast at 7:45, Cecile and Emilie could not stop talking about the ball and how much fun it was going to be and what kind of dresses they were going to get next time they were in Hogsmeade. All Fleur could think about was Luna and whatever they'd be discussing that day. She really did need to get her grade up in Care of Magical Creatures. Even Hagrid had said so, and he passed just about anyone.<p>

"Earth to Fleur!" Cecile and Emilie yelled in unison.

"Huh?" Fleur snapped out of her trance and got back to acting like a normal teenage girl should on a Saturday morning: mindless and carefree.

"So…" Emilie started, "who do you want to ask you to the ball? I like that Quidditch player from Gryffindor. Oliver? We have Transfiguration, Potions, and Charms with him."

"Oh yeah. He seems pretty cool. I've got a bit of a crush on that sixth year Lee Jordan. He's really funny, but not in a mean way." Cecile sarcastically sighed in a lovestruck way with her hand on her heart.

"Hardy har har. Could you get more hilarious?" Emilie said in a monotone voice. " Fleur, what about you?"

"Oh, what's it matter? It's not as if anyone will ask me anyway." She spoke with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"No one will ask you?" Cecile exclaimed. "I'm sorry, you seem to have forgotten that you're the Champion from Beauxbatons!"

Emilie jumped in, "And one quarter Veela!"

"And smart!"

"Funny!"

"Gorgeous!"

"So explain why no boy from either Durmstrang or Hogwarts will want to take you to the ball?" Emilie finished for the both of them.

Fleur sighed. "Let me rephrase. No one will want to take me to the ball because I'm me. They'll want to take the one quarter Veela who happens to be the Champion from her school. Okay? I'm not even going to go."

Cecile looked at Fleur in disbelief. "What do you mean you're not going to go? First off, didn't Madame Maxime say this is mandatory? And even if it isn't for us, I'm sure it is for the Champions."

The group of young ladies made their way into the Great Hall as Emilie kept up her conversation with Cecile, still speaking French. Fleur asked them to save her a seat and stopped when she saw Luna.

"Luna?" She said tentatively. She hadn't spoken to Luna since Thursday at lunch when the third year had let her know Professor Flitwick gave them permission to go into the Forbidden Forest for tutoring sessions.

She turned around. "Oh, hi there Fleur! Nice to see you, and nice to see you got all the Nargles out of your hair."

Fleur was confused by Luna's statement, but she didn't let it show on her face. "Nice to see you, too. I just wanted to double check zat we're still meeting at Hagrid's in half an hour."

"Definitely. I know exactly what we're going to do, and if the Lanklys don't get in the way we should be back by lunch!" Luna answered. Fleur noticed a boy and a girl sitting across the table from Luna whispering and staring at the two girls. Luna saw Fleur looking at them. "Oh, Fleur, these are my friends Michael Corner and Padma Patil."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Yeah," Padma said. "You too."

Michael didn't respond.

When Fleur got back to her friends at the end of the table, Emilie and Cecile had gotten into a heated debate over who was hotter: Lee or Oliver.

"Lee looks great in red and gold, and he's got the_best_ hair!" Emilie attempted, to no avail.

"Yeah, but Oliver's got all those muscles from playing Quidditch!" Cecile pointed out.

Fleur wanted to stop the fight so she could eat breakfast in peace, but she didn't really find too many guys at Hogwarts that cute and the ones that were cute already had girlfriends. Scanning the room, she found the hottest single guy there. "Roger Davies" she whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Cecile questioned.

Fleur repeated herself. "Roger Davies. Plays Quidditch, so he's got the muscles, he's in Ravenclaw, so he's smart, and his hair's even better than Lee's."

"Good one!" Emilie chuckled. "You should go to the ball with him!"

"You'd be so cute together," Cecile agreed.

Fleur was hungry. So, instead of listening to her two best friends go on about how perfect together she and Roger would be, she tuned them out and ate her breakfast in peace, sneaking a side glance at Luna every time she could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all! Please R&R and give me your ideas and I'll update faster. If you want to see what I've got planned for Fleur and Luna in the Forbidden Forest, please let me know! Have a certain character you'd like to have in the story? Tell me! I'm really open to all of your ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 4 of the story. Again, reviews make me write faster for you but you're also welcome to leave any ideas for the story in a review, too. Want to see more or less of a character? Or maybe one I haven't included yet? Let me know!**

**Chapter 4**

It had been almost two weeks since Professor Flitwick had announced the Yule Ball, and Luna was nowhere near getting a date. That was all going to change though, because Padma could see what was going on between Fleur and Luna, and she was going to get them together at the dance if she had to put a full body-bind curse on each of them. No, she wasn't going to get them to go as each other's dates, but her goal _was_ to get them to shamelessly flirt with each other, if at all possible.

She knew she had to work fast though, because tomorrow was the only day that they would be allowed into Hogsmeade before the ball, and therefore the only chance they would have to go dress shopping.

Padma walked into the sixth-year boys' dormitory, way up in Ravenclaw Tower, and tried to find Roger Davies. It wasn't that hard, seeing and he was the only one left in the dorm. All of the other boys were in the common room or had already gone down to breakfast.

"Roger?" she quietly asked, even though she already knew the dark silhouette on the other side of the room was of the Ravenclaw seeker.

He looked up, quite alarmed. "Padma‽" he exclaimed, jumping what must have been three feet in the air. "You're not allowed in here!"

"Yes I am!" she said. "Why do you think I made it up here without the stairs turning into a slide?"

Roger sighed. "Want do you want?"

Padma knew Roger was going to take it the wrong way, but she had to say something. "Do you have a date to the Yule Ball?" she asked as innocently as she could.

"No offense Padma, but I don't think of you that way." He looked at the floor. "Even if I can't find a date."

"Well that's kind of what I wanted to talk about." She looked up at Roger. "I think I know someone who would love to go the dance with you."

Roger looked up. "What do you mean?"

"You know Fleur Delacour?" Padma asked. "The champion from Beauxbatons?" Roger nodded at her. "Well, her and her friends have been talking about who they want to go to the Ball with and she's always talking about you."

"And?" Roger prompted.

"Well, she may have said that you were really smart and funny and" she blushed "hot. You know, from Quiddich.

"Really?" he questioned, attempting to sound seductive. "I might have to ask her to the Yule Ball, then."

"Yeah, you totally should!" Padma said. Then, to herself she said, "I wonder where you could have come up with that?"

Roger spoke up again. "Thanks a ton, Padma. I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow!" Padma yelled back as she ran out of the room. Now all she had to do was convince someone to ask Luna and her master plan would be able to go off (she hoped) without a hitch.

But who would do it? No offense to Luna, but she wasn't exactly every guy's dream girl. Padma stopped inside her own dorm to get her bookbag and then ran back down the stairs into the common room, when she stopped short at the bottom of the staircase. "How could I have not thought of it before?" she said out loud, winning some confused and annoyed looks from all of the people trying to get in some more studying before morning classes started.

Padma's cheeks flushed red as she ran out through the door of the common room and walked down to the great hall to get something to eat. As she walked, she cursed herself for being so dense. "Ernie Macmillan," she said to herself. She had to go talk to Ginny.

Ginny saw Padma Patil run into the Great Hall just as she stood up to leave for double Divination with all of her friends from Gryffindor. She and Padma weren't very close, being from different years and houses, but they were mutual friends with Luna, so they did talk sometimes and would always take an opportunity to hang out together.

So when Padma came in and made a beeline for Ginny, the redhead knew something was up.

"Ginny, can I talk to you for a minute?" Padma panted, out of breath from rushing down from Ravenclaw tower.

Ginny was worried. "Sure, I guess. What's up?"

"Come with me."

Ginny followed Padma wordlessly out of the Hall, then leaned against the wall outside and waited for Padma to start speaking.

"Okay, so this is going to sound strange, but bear with me, alright?"

Ginny nodded.

"Well, Luna has had this. . . crush, we'll say, on an older student for a few weeks." She took a deep breath. "!"

Ginny hadn't understood a word of what her friend had said. "What?" she asked, exasperated.

" I need you to convince Ernie to ask Luna to the Yule Ball. No, he's not the one she has a crush on," she replied to the shocked expression on Ginny's face. She looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear her. "It's Fleur."

"Fleur?" Ginny sputtered. "As in the super gorgeous part-veela Champion from Beauxbatons French girl? With an emphasis on 'girl'?"

Padma half-smiled. "That would be the one." She paused. "How did you not notice that? How she always blows off us and Michael Corner and Colin Creevey for her, or how that's all she ever talks about?"

"I thought they were just really good friends!" Ginny defended herself.

"Well they are, but they want to be more than that. I can tell."

"Is that so?"

Padma nodded vigorously in reply.

"Well, what does Ernie have to do with this?"

"I am so glad you asked!" Padma squealed. "I already convinced Roger Davies to ask Fleur to the ball, and I need to find someone that will go with Luna. I just know that if I can get the two of them to the Yule Ball together, that spark of a relationship will turn into a fire, if you'll excuse my cheesy romance-novel talk."

"Okay," Ginny began, still confused. "I repeat: what does this have to do with Ernie?"

Padma smiled. "I was just getting to that. See, Ernie Macmillan just happens to worship the ground you walk on, and so I was hoping you might be able to, you know, _suggest_ that he should ask Luna to the ball. Before we have to come back from Hosmeade tomorrow, since Luna needs to get a dress."

The Griffindor stared at her in awe. "This just might be your worst plan yet."

Padma pouted.

"But I'll do it."

Padma, who'd been staring at her lap, suddenly looked up. "You will?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I mean, it's worth a shot, why shouldn't Luna get to go to the ball? I mean, I'm going with Neville, and Colin's going with Hannah Abbott. Luna should get to go, too. I'll talk to Ernie later. I'm sure he'll follow me to Muggle Studies later, like he always does. I'll do it then."

"Really?"

"Really, Padma. Can I go now?"

Padma jumped up, panicking. "What? Uh, yeah, sure. Sorry! You're right. And I should get some breakfast. Wait! I'll talk to you later, right? Yeah, okay, bye!".

**A/N: There it is! Please R&R and leave your ideas for me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had a ton of family stuff going on the last few weeks. The next few weeks might not have regular updates, because rehearsal for the school play is getting crazy and I have to be there every day until five or later. But if I don't update regularly, don't worry, the story is still going strong!**

Chapter 5

"Ginny, you want me to do WHAT?"

"Go to the Yule Ball with Luna Lovegood."

"Right. Because I would totally do that." Ernie Macmillan scoffed. "It's not as if she's crazy or anyth—"

Ginny stopped him with a hard punch to the arm. "Look, you're going to take Luna to the ball, you're going to enjoy yourself, and you are certainly going to stop calling her crazy, or Loony Lovegood, or anything like that."

"Fine," Ernie gave in. "But what's in it for me? I mean, there's not even anyone else who'd go with her. Neville's going with you, Colin's going with Hannah, Seamus is going with Lavender, Justin's going with Eloise, the list goes on. Everyone else has a date already."

"Exactly!" Ginny replied "Everyone else has a date. Which means that if you don't take Luna to the ball you'll be all alone while everyone else has fun without you."

"Point taken. I'll ask her after dinner."

"Good," she started to walk away. "Oh, and Ernie?" she asked, turning back around.

"Yeah?" he answered, exasperated.

Ginny sighed. "Please be nice to her. She doesn't have a lot of friends and I just don't want her to feel like you're just asking her so you have a date, okay? Just, make it seem like you really do want to go with her."

"Okay. Can I go to class now?" he began. "McGonagall's going to kill me if I'm late to Transfiguration again."

"Sure," Ginny said, smirking. "I'll see you later. Bye!"

Fleur, Emilie, and Cecile were walking to lunch after a grueling double Arithmancy class. As usual, Fleur was listening to her friends gossip about who who-said-what-to-whom and how this-person-is-upset-with-that-person-even-though-nobody-cares-at-all-since-they-fight-all-the-time, and all of the other things that happened at school that were cause for some drama. Generally not being one to enjoy gossip, Fleur was attempting to drown everything out. When the conversation turned back to boys and the Yule Ball, however, Cecile decided to pull her friend back into the discussion.

"Roger was totally checking you out again during breakfast." She said, knowing it would get Fleur to start talking.

"Oh, is that so?" she retorted, jokingly. "Or is someone just a bit boy-crazy at the moment since a certain hot Gryffindor Keeper asked her to the ball."

"So what if I am? Anyway, I'm going with Oliver Wood, Emilie is going with Lee Jordan, you need a date now. And I will not stop until I find you one."

Fleur had a bit of trouble collecting her thoughts. "I'm sorry, Emilie is going with who?"

Emilie received a glare from both of her friends. "Why didn't you tell her?" Cecile nagged.

"I forgot!" Emilie squealed innocently. She turned to Fleur. "Lee asked me out yesterday afternoon. I forgot to tell you because we were on our way to Muggle Studies," She gestured to Cecile, "And you were going to Divination."

As they walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table, they kept up their conversation, but switched from French to English.

"Oh, eet does not matter. I am 'appy for you. You are right, he ees very cute," Fleur responded.

"Whoa, stay away from my date!" Emilie joked. She watched as Roger Davies got up from the end of the table and started walking toward them. "Especially seence eet looks like you are about to get one!" she added as she and Cecile jumped up, muttered something about going to the library, and ran out of the Great Hall before the third member of their group even had a chance to realize what was going on.

Fleur groaned. She knew her friends were only trying to help, but there was only one person at Hogwarts she really wanted to go to the Yule Ball, with, but she knew that they probably already had a date. After all, Fleur's dream date was kind, smart, funny, everything you could imagine in a date. Of course, they'd never think of her like that.

Before she could get away, Fleur had Roger standing right next to her, asking a question she knew she would have to answer.

"Uh… Fleur I was thinking… well wondering… hoping? If maybe… you'd like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Roger stuttered.

Fleur forced a smile. "I'd love to Roger. Um…listen, I've got to go, or I'm going to be late for 'Erbology. I vill see you soon?"

"Sure!" his voice cracked. "Sound's great. I'll see you," he said, blushing as he walked back to his friends at the other end of the table.

Fleur watched as he calmly slipped back into conversation with his friends. She noticed how he didn't tell all of his friends about their exchange. "How gentlemanly," she thought. "not bragging about getting a date."

Then she ran out of the Great Hall to go tell Cecile and Emilie the news, but before she could make it out, she was stopped again.

"Fleur!" Luna called.

Fleur stopped mid-stride. "Yes?"

Luna walked over and stood in front of the tall seventh year. "I was wondering if, since tomorrow is a Hogsmeade trip, you'd like to meet for a tutoring session after dinner this afternoon, instead of in the morning."

"Um, okay. What time?"

"Well, dinner ends at six thirty, so maybe we can meet outside Hagrid's hut at six forty?"

"Alright, sounds zat sounds good to me."

They waited awkwardly for a moment, each waiting for the other to say something.

"Well, I will see you later, zen." Fleur broke the silence.

"Right. Well, bye then!" Luna responded. As she skipped off to rejoin her tablemates, swatting at a Nargle flying around her head, she watched Fleur leave, the French girl's beautiful long hair billowing out behind her while she ran out of the Great Hall.

Luna sat down again with Michael and Padma, who had once again switched to the topic of the Yule Ball. It was as if that girl had nothing else to talk about since the ball had been announced, and she didn't even have a date yet!

" – and I just have to find the perfect dress, which is going to be really hard for my skin tone, plus Parvati wants them to match, which I don't understand, but I don't really care either way, it just makes shopping a lot harder than it needs to be, and hey are you taking anyone to the ball yet? Not that I'd go with you but I'm sure I could find someone for you to go with, maybe Demelza Robins or Susan Bones. Oh, and I heard that Marietta Edgecombe doesn't have a date either! I'm sure she'd go with you, since you both are a bit…well never mind. Anyways –"

"Padma!" Michael shouted, finally putting a stop to her incessant rambling. "I'm going to the Yule Ball alone, alright? Face it, not many girls would want to go with me. Most of this school thinks I'm a total creep!"

Padma gave him a stern look. "Fine. If you want to go alone and have no fun whatsoever, be my guest! I hope you have a horrible time"

"Why thank you, Your Royal Nosiness." Michael mockingly took a step forward and bowed low, as if Padma were royalty. "And besides, you've been so busy trying to set me and Luna up with dates, you don't even have one yet!" He received nothing but silence and a glare from the girl sitting beside him.

Luna, noticing her to friends arguing over nothing again, decided it would be in her favor to get away from them before hexes started flying. "You know, I think I saw a Crumple-Horned Snorkack claw in Professor Moody's classroom yesterday. Perhaps I should go ask him about it."

"Perhaps you should." Padma huffed. No matter who she was mad at, when Padma got angry, everyone felt the effect.

The rest of the afternoon went uneventfully for Luna. She and Ginny sat worked together in potions, and Luna noticed that every time she tried to bring up the Yule Ball in conversation, Ginny, who was usually an insufferable chatterbox, clammed up and wouldn't say anything until the subject changed, something that was very unlike her. It was as if the redhead was hiding something.

During dinner, Luna ate in silence, occasionally acknowledging her friends sitting close by. She was always like this before going into the Forbidden Forest with Fleur. She wasn't scared of the forest, that was for sure, but she was always nervous about meeting Fleur there. After all, Fleur's grade in Care of Magical Creatures depended on her! Yes, she got butterflies in her stomach whenever she was around the older girl because she was under such pressure to help with her grade! That made perfect sense.

At six thirty, Luna skipped out of the Great Hall to meet Fleur at Hagrid's hut. She felt even happier than usual, having pinpointed the reason for her nervousness around the French girl.

Just before she walked out the doors of the hall, she was stopped by one of her fourth-year friends.

"Um, Luna?" Ernie questioned. "I have something to ask you."

**A/N: Wow, five chapters! Thank you all so much for supporting me in my first story! Please let me know about any ideas you have for the story!**

**I'd love a review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay guys, so maybe I'm not exactly consistent with updates. I actually finished this a few days ago, but snow in October apparently makes the internet go out. Not exactly a good thing with the school's Fall Drama going up at the end of the week. Anyways, I'm really trying to update, but the workload practically doubled from last year, and I'm swamped with homework. Not to mention, I'm working on two stories right now.**

** The prologue for my Christmas Story, A Very Weasley Christmas, will be up as soon as I finish it. Then, starting on Christmas Eve, there will be a new chapter every day. I can't write a chapter a day, so I'm working on it now. Because of this, updates will be a little far apart as I put together that story.**

** Spoiler: the Christmas story will be a ScoRose fic!**

Chapter 6

"Oh, hi Ernie! I'm sorry, can I answer your question later? I have to go do something with a friend." Luna quickly checked her watch. She hoped Ernie would talk fast, because she needed to get down to Hagrid's hut. She was meeting Fleur down there in ten minutes for a tutoring session. They'd decided to have it after dinner tonight, since tomorrow was a Hogsmeade weekend and everyone was going dress shopping for the Yule Ball.

"It'll be really quick, Luna," he promised. Luna stared deep into his eyes. He looked nervous, like an abandoned baby hinkypunk.

"Well," she sighed, "you're sure you can be fast?"

Ernie smiled at her. "Yeah. I'm sure. Um, I was – I was just wondering if you would, I don't know, like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" He blushed, his entire face turning red.

Luna couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. She hadn't expected anyone to ask her to the ball, and even though she only thought of Ernie as a friend, she couldn't help but feel giddy.

"I'd love to!" she cried and gave Ernie an enormous bear hug.

"Uh, yeah, well, err, I best be going. Got to, um, work on my Muggle Studies essay," he stuttered. "I'll see you later?"

"Okay!" She gave him one last hug and ran down to Hagrid's. She hoped she wouldn't be late. It would be so rude to ask Fleur to meet her at a certain time and then not even be there to meet her.

She ran down to the Forbidden Forest, stopping just before she reached the trees. When she saw that Fleur hadn't made it down from dinner yet, she sat down on Hagrid's steps and waited for her friend to show up.

Fleur came down the hill almost five minutes later, flustered by the fact that she'd forgotten about their hers and Luna's decision to meet today instead of tomorrow. She started apologizing to Luna, but the Ravenclaw just told her everything was fine, no harm done, and shouldn't they get moving?

"Fleur?" Luna asked out of the blue, once they'd been walking in the Forbidden Forest for a few minutes. "You have your Monster Book of Monsters, right?"

Fleur smiled and held up her large textbook that was belted shut. "Yes, eet ees right here!"

"Excellent, that's perfect."

They talked quietly as they walked for another ten or so minutes. Over time, their conversation turned from Hobgoblins to Hogsmeade, and Fleur told Luna about her plans for the next day.

"Emilie, Cecile and I are going to Madame Malkin's first thing in ze morning, so zat we can try to mees ze rush of students. Zen I am sure zat zey will want to go to 'Oneyduke's, and probably ze Three Broomsteecks as well. I am sure zat we will 'ave so much fun! Luna, vill you be going to 'Ogsmeade tomorrow?" she asked, noticing her companion's silence.

"Hmm?" Luna pulled herself out of her private thoughts. She'd been staring at her toes, thinking about Ernie. Why in the name of Merlin did he ask her to the ball? It wasn't as if they had feelings for each other!

Luna reminded herself to answer Fleur. "Oh, yes I'm going. I'm so excited! My first Hogsmeade weekend! I've heard so much about it from Michael and Padma, I just can't wait!

She wasn't sure what compelled her to do so, but Fleur asked, "Maybe you would like to come with me –"

But Luna had just kept on talking, and hadn't even heard what she said. "Ginny and I are going together, but maybe we'll see each other! We both wanted to go to Honeyduke's also, plus Zonko's and Madame Malkin's. Ginny needs to get a gown for the ball, and I suppose I do, too, now that I got asked."

Fleur felt her stomach twist and turn with a new feeling, something she wasn't used to, but she tried to push it down. "Oh? By whom?"

"His name's Ernie, and he's a Fourth Year Hufflepuff. I don't think you'd know him."

"I zink you are right, I've never heard of him," she answered, looking puzzled.

"Yes…" Even Luna had no idea how to respond. Fleur's statement had been a bit of a conversation-ender, so she decided to change the subject. "So, what did you say you wanted to work on today?"

Fleur held up her Monster Book of Monsters. "Zose things we were talking about before. 'Obgoblins? I just do not understand what ze difference ees between zem and normal goblins."

Luna's already incredibly wide eyes opened up even further. She smiled. "Well, it looks like Hagrid finally came up with a creature I don't know much about! I guess we'll just have to read about it together," she said slyly. "You don't mind if we just sit down on the ground here to do it, do you? I'll just sit next to you and look over on your book."

They sat down on a fallen tree and Fleur petted her book to make it open up. Luna leaned over to help her find the page about Hobgoblins, and only then did Fleur realize how close they were to each other. She blushed, but it was so dark outside no one would have ever been able to tell.

"Alright," Luna said, breaking the awkward silence. "So, all I know about Hobgoblins is that they are a lot like regular goblins, except that they seem to be much more friendly. Not that goblins aren't friendly, of course, but Hobgoblins are just so welcoming and kind," she added quickly as she looked around, hoping no one had her saying prejudiced things against any type of creature.

"Vell I do not zink zat will cover everyzing we were supposed to learn today. Shall we use ze book?" Fleur asked.

"Sure."

By the time Luna and Fleur had finished going over the ways Hobgoblins can change weather at their whim, it was almost curfew. Fleur knew she would be able to get back to the Beauxbatons carriage on time, but there was no chance of Luna getting back to Ravenclaw Tower before the prefects came out to patrol the hallways and make rounds. As they walked back toward the edge of the Forbidden Forest, they tried to come up with ways Luna could sneak back into the castle without getting caught.

"Disillusionment charm?" Fleur tried.

"We won't be learning that until fifth year," Luna answered.

"Apparition?"

"Sixth year, and you can't apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts grounds anyway."

They walked silently for a few minutes, thinking.

"Oh, I zink I know what we could do!" squealed Fleur.

Luna glanced at her watch. "What is it? Hurry, I only have five minutes before they lock the doors."

Fleur grinned. "My friend Cecile has an invisibility cloak. I mean, eet's really just a normal cloak with a Confundus charm placed on eet, but I bet zat eet will be enough to get you past ze prefects!"

If Luna could have truly smiled from ear to ear, she would have. It was so nice of Fleur to let her borrow Cecile's cloak! She would just have to make sure that she kept it in great condition. She groaned a bit to herself. It was going to be incredibly difficult to keep the Cornish Pixies away from it.

The duo quickly reached the Beauxbatons carriage. "Wait here," Fleur said. Then, she ran inside to get Cecile's invisibility cloak. She stepped back out of the carriage a moment later and practically threw it to Luna. They were so close to each other, Fleur could feel Luna breathing.

The younger girl coughed. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Before she could get a reply, Fleur gathered her in her arms and placed her warm, plump lips upon Luna's thin, pink ones. It was such a shock, Luna couldn't react for a good ten seconds. Then, she began to return what Fleur was doing to her. She hugged the girl back and enjoyed the first real kiss of her life. "It's a lot more wet than I thought it would be," she thought to herself. "I see Fleur's Creakyhoos must be working overtime to keep her lips so moist."

As they pulled apart, Fleur's cheeks flushed red. She ran back into the carriage before Luna even had a chance to say anything.

Her head hung low, Luna threw on the invisibility cloak and hobbled back up the hill to the castle. She'd been so stupid kissing someone like Fleur! The girl was older, prettier, and just more desirable than she would ever be. She was so upset with herself, she couldn't even be bothered to help the lost Red Cap that followed her up to Ravenclaw tower.

**A/N: Leave any ideas you have for this story or the Christmas one in a review, or PM me! I'd love to hear your ideas!**


End file.
